


The Long Winter

by tis_a_silly_place



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tis_a_silly_place/pseuds/tis_a_silly_place
Summary: He told me on the first of Winter.
Relationships: Harvey & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	1. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela's POV

He told me on the first of Winter.

It had been a rough day for both of us. I spent most of the day fishing in the freezing temperatures, trying to make some quick cash so I could purchase a heater for my new coop. Winter seemed to sneak up on me each year, and I still hadn’t gotten used to the sudden overnight freeze that the end of autumn brought. Harvey had treated a waiting room full of townspeople who slipped on ice. Most people just had slight bruises, but the worst was Evelyn, who dislocated her shoulder after falling, thankfully, right outside the clinic. After Harvey reset the joint, he assured Alex and George that she would recover by the end of the season.

I knew we both needed a night to relax, so I stopped by the clinic as Maru was heading home, well past the usual closing time.

“I know it was a rough day, Maru.” I passed her the rhubarb pie I had baked late last night and wished her well. “I hope you can rest well tonight!”

“Thank you, Angela! I’m sure a warm slice of this pie will help. Try to get Harvey to relax a little. I haven’t seen him this stressed since half the town got food poisoning after the luau soup went bad.”

I waved goodbye and slipped into the clinic, hearing Harvey’s footsteps in the back office.

“Hey, babe. Long day?”

Harvey smiled and put away a box of gloves as I entered the room. “I’m really glad to see you’re okay,” he said, pecking my cheek and wrapping me in a hug. “I was afraid you’d freeze to death out on that pier.”

“I came close! Feel my fingers.” I said, grabbing his hands for warmth. “But I sold enough to Willy to cover the cost of a heater, and the new baby ducks are delighted. I’m sure it was a shock for them too, waking up in this cold.”

“I’ve lived in this town for four years, and I’m still not used to how sudden the weather changes here.”

“How about a night by my fireplace?” Harvey was a good foot and a half taller than me, so I craned my neck to smile at my handsome doctor.

He smiled back and responded: “That sounds wonderful. I need to finish cleaning everything here. I can meet you there in an hour?”

I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him, and he leaned down to meet my lips. “Perfect. I just finished a new batch of wine, and I think I have everything to make a Super Meal if you’re hungry.”

“Maru and I ordered in dinner from Gus, but the wine will be lovely.”

After one final kiss, I left him to finish his work. There were still a few tasks to complete on the farm before I could fully relax for the night. In winter I had no crops to water, but that just meant I had to earn more income with my kegs and preserve jars. I finished filling the row of oak kegs with hops- Gus had requested an order of Pale Ale- and made sure all the animals had hay before heading inside to shower the day away.

\---

We huddled together on my sofa in front of the fireplace, the faint sounds of Debussy lilting from Gus’ old jukebox. We had opened a bottle of my cherry wine, Harvey’s favorite, before wrapping ourselves in quilts and settling in to just enjoy being with one another. We talked about our families, his med school friends, my former life as a Joja drone, and whatever else came to mind. As I sat up to put my empty drink on the table, Harvey raised his glass, gesturing as he told me of the last air show he attended, and I noticed how deeply his lips were stained with the wine.

We had gone on a few dates since I first started talking to him daily at the beginning of Autumn. Sharing a picnic by the fountain, drinks at the Saloon, Saturday afternoons at the library, and Harvey, very sweetly, had given me the traditional bouquet to become my boyfriend. Officially a couple, our only kisses had been chaste, no more than a few seconds before Harvey pulled away, usually ending the moment with a hug or peck on my forehead.

I didn’t mind taking it slow, truly I didn’t. But damn. His lips were now a gorgeous shade of cherry red. I was vaguely paying attention to his story while wondering what those lips would feel like on my neck.

“Angela?”

“Hm?” Startled, I realized Harvey had asked me a question, “I’m sorry, I got distracted. What did you say?”

He paused and titled his head. “I was asking if you wanted more wine. Are you okay?”

‘Oh, no I’m fine. About the wine, I mean. But I’m fine.” _Wow, great recovery,_ I thought.

Harvey smiled and placed his glass on the table. “Come here,” he gestured, “I think you’re still cold.”

I shifted closer, but hesitated to sink back into his embrace.

“Harvey,” I said as I shifted to kneel beside him on the couch, “I really care about you. You are one of the sweetest people I know.” I reached for his hand, intertwining his fingers with mine.

He smiled and brought my hand to those ruby lips. “I have immensely enjoyed the time I’ve spent with you. You’re a very special person, Angela.”

I smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips. After a moment, I pulled away, expecting Harvey to do so out of habit. But he stayed still, gazing at me through those adorable glasses. I kissed him again, and gently placed by hand on his cheek, feeling his warmth on my palm. Again, Harvey didn’t pull away. I untangled my fingers from his and deepened the kiss, slipping my other hand into his already tousled hair.

I could feel his breathing getting deeper as I opened my lips, hoping that he would return the movement. Timidly, Harvey slid his arm around my waist, placing his hand gently on the small of my back. He parted his lips and I smiled into the kiss. I wound both hands into his hair and shifted so I could straddle his lap, leaning into his glorious lips that were now perfectly pressed into mine. I gently teased his bottom lip with my tongue before grazing it with my teeth. Harvey moaned softly at this sudden nibble, and I grew empowered by this unexpected sound.

Fully sinking into his lap, I gently tugged at his hair and slipped my tongue into his open mouth. He slid his hands up my thighs before coming to rest on my hips. After another minute of this tantalizing kiss, I started to feel his hardness below me. I let out my own moan at this introduction, and slid my hands to his necktie, starting to loosen the knot as my lips trailed to his neck.

“Angela, wait.” His breathing was heavy.

Confused, I lifted my head. “What’s wrong?”

“I, um- well, I haven’t- no one has- I was waiting to tell you that I- okay- I-“

“Harvey, take a breath.” I cradled his face in my hands, inhaling and exhaling loudly to show my point. “Calm down and tell me when you’re ready.”

He closed his eyes and gathered my hands, slowly kissing them before looking up at me.

“I haven’t done this with anyone in a very long time. And when I did do this… we did not sleep together.” Harvey’s face blushed deeper than his lips. “I’m not sure what you’re expecting from tonight or from our relationship, but I am a virgin.”

The news took me by surprise, and it must have showed on my face.

“I hope you’re not disappointed. A physical relationship is something that I only desire with people I truly care about.”

I raised an eyebrow at this statement. “Not to say that I don’t care about you! Because I do!” he quickly added, “I do want to have this physical relationship with you. But I would like to go slowly. I think this is all I’d like to do for tonight.”

“I’m so sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” I stood up from his lap and resettled next to him on the sofa.

“No, no. I wasn’t uncomfortable at all. That was absolutely lovely, and I look forward to more of it,” he added shyly.

“I completely understand wanting to go slow, and I will go at whatever speed you are comfortable with.” I brought my hand to his face again, gently stroking his cheek. “I’ll do whatever is best for you.”

“Thank you, Angela. Some people are not as understanding as you.”

“If you don’t mind me asking… how far have you gone?”

Harvey blushed in the firelight before answering, “Um… in med school I was dating this girl for over a year. I was even planning to propose after graduation. One night we did more than I have ever done. We… we performed oral sex on one another. But that was just one night!”

My heart skipped a beat as he said oral. I was still fixated on what I felt his lips do in our kiss and that thought made me flutter. Quickly, I shooed those thoughts away. “What happened to her?”

He sighed. “She never told me that our physical relationship wasn’t enough for her. I came into her apartment one day to see her and another student in bed together.”

“Oh, Harvey, I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah, it made for a rough last semester.”

“I bet. How about we turn up the music, have another glass of wine, and forget that for the night?”

Harvey smiled and leaned forward to peck my cheek. “I would love that.”

I settled back into his arms, enjoying his warmth as Debussy played on.


	2. His Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey's POV  
> This story was born out of my frustration that I reached the required number of hearts to propose on the last day of Fall.

She was truly spectacular. Angela suddenly began coming into the clinic each day at the end of summer, bringing little gifts for me and Maru. I could always count on a thoughtful cup of coffee, bottle of wine, or jar of pickles to emerge from her backpack, all unique flavors that I hadn’t tried before. Days turned to weeks, and her company became more and more enjoyable, and not just for the treats she kept plying me with.

I didn’t regret opening up to her yesterday. Angela seemed to truly understand and accept my desire to take our physical relationship slowly. It was torture saying no to her last night. But I wanted to stick with my decision and values, however tough it may be.

Angela’s kindness and humor had changed my life in only a few weeks, bringing a new light into my daily routine. Even when I thought of proposing to Margaret all those years ago, I didn’t feel like this. This light. This happy. This optimistic. Chuckling to myself, I decided on my walk home last night. I was going to marry her.

No one in town had gotten married in many years- well before either I or Angela arrived in the valley. But Mayor Lewis hinted before at a special local custom- presenting your intended with the Mermaid Pendant. An intense search in the library this morning resulted in my frustrating answer: a Mermaid Pendant can only be purchased on the beach during a rainy day. It never rains during the winter. Of course.

It would be a long winter.


	3. Lost in Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela's POV

Harvey was truly the kindest man I had ever met. Besides being incredibly gentle with his patients, he had an amazing sense of humor. 

I had brought Vincent in one afternoon after he fell from a tree and sliced his arm open. Harvey calmed the crying child while I ran for Jodi, and by the time we returned to the office, Vincent was giggling at Harvey’s silly jokes and completely ignoring the line of stiches Harvey sewed. My heart swooned a little at his tenderness.

But it really was the little things. The way his eyes lit up when he heard a plane travel overhead. How he giggled like a little kid over his own jokes. The songs he hummed to himself as he tidied up an exam room or how he clicked his pen to an unheard rhythm as he read through a file.

His vulnerability last night was the final straw. I admit I dreamt about him. Not even about those lips, but just dreamt of him holding my hand as we walked into town together. I moved here for a simpler life, and I wanted Harvey to be a part of it.

“Oh! I am so sorry!”

Dewey, one of my newly hatched ducklings, squeaked in protest as I grazed him with my shovel. Mucking out the barn and coops may not be the best chore to complete while distracted. After a few pets on his downy head, Dewey accepted my apology and ran away to join his clutch-mates in a pile by the heater.

I set aside my shovel and closed the coop behind me. Taking a deep breath of the sharp winter air, I made my decision. Yes, I wanted to spend my life with Harvey. 


	4. First Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey's POV

“Yoba, Angela…” She was on my lap again, at my invitation this time.

\---

The last week passed quickly, but we made time to spend almost every night together. I hadn't been confident enough for more than kissing her each night, feeling like a teenager again as I walked back to a cold shower. Tonight, we were at my apartment, watching a re-run of _The Queen of Sauce_. As the Queen explained how to make Fiddle Fern Risotto, I felt Angela’s fingers running up and down my arm. 

“Hey…” I nudged her head with my nose.

“Hm? Oh, was that bothering you?”

“Absolutely not. It tickled a little, but I liked it.”

She reached up to kiss my cheek and smiled before continuing her mindless pattern on my skin, her eyes again fixed on the TV.

“Angela.”

“Mmm?” She looked up at me. _Wow, her eyes are gorgeous._

“I’d like to kiss you again. I hope that’s alright.”

“I was hoping you’d ask,” she smiled. “I didn’t want to push you.”

I lifted her chin and pressed a kiss on her lips and felt her sigh.

“Again?” I whispered.

“Again.”

I kissed her again, spreading my palm over her cheek.

“Again. Please.”

I obliged. Another kiss and another sigh. Again. Again.

I moved my lips across her cheek and felt her breathing deepen as I brought my hand to her waist. Her lips were so soft. Yoba, it was like kissing a cloud.

I wanted more. And based on the sounds she made as I kissed her neck, she did too. Tugging her towards me, I lifted her leg and pulled her onto my lap. She threaded her fingers through my hair and began making her own way up and down my neck, punctuating her kisses with small nibbles.

“Harvey, what do you want to do tonight?” She panted in my ear, dropping her hands to my chest. “I will stop whenever you want me to. All you have to do is say so.”

“I’d… I’d like to touch you.”

“Can I touch you too?”

My cock twitched at the thought of her hand around me.

“Yoba. Yes.”

There was no hesitation as she brought her lips back to mine. I tentatively closed my teeth on her bottom lip and she moaned louder than she had before. Good to know. It was heaven to kiss her, tongues and lips sliding together as we explored each other. At some point, she undid my tie and began work on my shirt buttons. She made easy work of it as I kissed the spot behind her ear that seemed to make her melt a little.

Pulling off my shirt, I was suddenly self-conscious of my body in the light. Aerobics with the women of town hadn’t been tightening me up as much as I had hoped. And next to her… Yoba, she was all muscle from working on that farm. It didn’t seem like Angela had noticed my sagging physique, but I didn’t want to give her the chance.

I whispered into her neck, “Can we turn off the light?”


	5. Lights Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela's POV

“Can we turn off the light?”

A little startled, I pulled back. “Sure..?”

Harvey blushed as he registered my confusion. “I just- I’d be more comfortable when you can’t fully see me. I am… not is as good of shape as I’d like to be. Things get, uh, flabbier, when you get older.” He half-heartedly chuckled and tightened his grip on my waist.

“Of course. Whatever will make you comfortable. But just so you know, I want to see every inch of you. Flabby or not.” I nipped at his ear before crossing the room to the light switch.

“Maybe one day you will,” he responded as I returned to the couch, “But right now I’m just a little self-conscious.”

I grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. “You have absolutely nothing to be self-conscious about. Nothing. My only concern right now is getting these pants off you.” I trailed my hands down his bare chest, stopping at his belt. “Is that okay?”

“Not yet,” he whispered hoarsely into my ear. “You still have your shirt on. We need to get even.”

Keeping our lips firmly locked, Harvey began to unbutton my flannel. Once unbuttoned, I slipped the shirt off my shoulders. He tugged the bottom of my camisole up above my navel, stopping to confirm my consent before fully pulling the lightweight top off my body.

Harvey simply stared at me in the darkness, his eyes roaming by body as his hands settled on my hips.

“Now I’m the one who’s self-conscious,” I blushed. “Maybe I am glad I turned the light off.”

“Oh, no. Even in this light. You are gorgeous.”

I pushed his chest, teasing him. “Oh, stop.”

“No, Angela. You are beautiful.” His fingers skimmed my stomach and he lowered his head to nuzzle my cheek, his lips tenderly trailing kisses to my neck.

“Harvey, please touch me.”

He pulled me closer so our hips were flush with one another. I could feel a hardness, and I couldn’t wait to feel more. Before I could respond, Harvey began lowering his body and kissed his way down my chest. He slid a hand into my bra and gently thumbed my nipple. I threw my head back at his touch, his name escaping my lips. Harvey reached a hand around and attempted to unclasp my bra while switching to fully pinching my nipple. The more intense feeling made me weak in my knees and I needed more _now_.

Reaching behind me, I unclasped my bra and let the garment fall to the floor. Harvey moaned as he fondled my breasts, gently running his hands over my sensitive nipples. He placed a kiss between my breasts before trailing his tongue over my right nipple.

“Oh Yoba, yes.”

Smirking, Harvey took my nipple between his teeth while palming my other breast. After several moments of this delight, I brought Harvey’s face up to mine.

“I think it’s my turn now,” I whispered, resting my hands again on his belt. “Is this alright?”

“Yes.”


	6. Explosion

Fireworks. That’s what she causes. My body feels like exploding under every touch, under every smile.

She unhooked my belt and my legs started to go weak, just thinking of what could transpire. She palmed me through the fabric of my dress slacks, and I bucked into her hand.

“I think I may be more eager than you are…” She smiled up and me as she undid the zipper.

“Angela,” The words could barely leave my lips, my breathing was so labored. “I don’t think that’s possible. I have wanted this for weeks now.”

“And now we’re here. Together.” Her smile was so sweet. So bright.

“There’s no place I’d rather be.” I gazed down at her, wondering how such a wonderful woman could be in my arms.

With great reverence, she slid the slacks from my hips and tucked two fingers into the waistband of my underwear before looking up to affirm my consent. I nodded and brought my hands to cradle her face, pressing my lips to hers as she pulled my briefs down and exposed my cock to the cool air. Her fingers wrapped around me and I moaned into her mouth.

Angela broke the kiss to look down at my cock in her hand. “Yoba, Harvey.” She began to gently stroke me and I bucked forward into the motion, my head falling to her shoulder.

She whispered in my ear as her speed picked up. “I can’t say I haven’t thought about this moment. I imagined what you felt like, tasted like… And so far, it’s more than I could have hoped for. Think you can make it to the bed?”

I shook my head and stepped out of my pants and underwear, keeping one hand on her hip and the other cradling her face as we moved towards my bed.

I laid back on the bed, but she remained above me before asking, “Do you have any lube? Lotion or anything?”

“Uh, there should be some lotion in the nightstand.”

Angela rustled through the drawer before joining me on the bed, bottle in hand. She reclined next to me, pouring out lotion while I kissed her and ran my hand over her torso. Just as I reached her breasts, she brought her lotion-covered hand to my cock. Fireworks. She began to stroke my cock eagerly, mixing her speed and pressure to keep me in suspense. Our lips remained locked, and I remembered the moan she let out when I bit her lip before. I did so again and chuckled at her breathy response.

“Oh… you like that?”

“You can bite me anywhere and I’d be happy. Yo-“ I interrupted her with a bite on her earlobe, and she responded by slowing down her strokes, stopping to rub her thumb around my tip and distribute the pre cum dripping from me.

Several minutes passed, and I was surprised how long I was lasting, with her lips on mine, my hand on her breast, and her hand around my cock. I didn’t want this night to end.

“Harvey…” She moaned and nibbled on my jaw. “I want to taste you.”

_This woman is trying to kill me._

A drop of precum fell from my cock as she licked her way down my torso, moving down the bed to rest her head on my thigh. She placed gentle kisses on my leg before laying one on the side of my cock. I couldn’t help but stare at her, and she blew me a kiss before drawing my tip into her mouth.

_Yoba._

Glancing up at me, she swirled her tongue around my tip, and bobbed her head to swallow my cock to the base.

_Yoba._

_Whatever Gods are up there._

_Fuck._

I threw my head back as she began to move up and down, pausing every few strokes to lick up and down my shaft, pay extra attention to the head, and gently kiss anywhere and everywhere. If this isn’t heaven, I don’t know what is.

Angela slowed down slightly, wrapping one hand around my cock and moving it in time with her mouth. I don’t know how long this lasted. Could have been seconds, could have been minutes. Masturbation, I was used to, but this new sensation was overwhelming and I felt my climax approaching.

“Angela, I’m gonna- gonna cum soon.”

I saw a smile in her eyes as she increased her speed and suction. I brought my hands to her and wound my fingers through her hair, relishing in this new pleasure. My breathing became shallow, and I muttered her name over and over as my coil tightened.

“I- Angela- Yoba’s sake I’m gonna-“ I spilled into her mouth, feeling her swallow my cum with each pulse. My head fell back into the pillows, completely spent. Angela licked the tip one last time and seemed to savor the last drop of cum. She crawled up the bed and settled on my chest after placing a kiss on my nose.

“Wow.”

“Wow is right,” she smiled. “My dreams undersold on how you tasted too.”

I began to daze off as she gently scratched my chest, raking her fingers through my chest hair. Then, I jolted awake. “Angela!”

“What?” My sudden panic scared her, eyes wide.

“I didn’t… You did that and I- You wore me out and I didn’t-“

“Hey, hey. Calm down, it’s okay.” She smiled at me. “I don’t need anything from you tonight. That was all I wanted. There’s always tomorrow.” Winking, she settled back into me and resumed running her fingers over my torso.

Several minutes passed in silence, only the sounds of our breathing filling the air. Suddenly, she spoke.

“Harvey, I’m sorry. Tonight, I think I rushed things faster than you originally intended. It feels like tonight we took a giant step instead of the small steps we discussed. That’s why I didn’t want you to reciprocate. Just because I did one thing, doesn’t mean you have to right away. I’m so sorry if at any point you felt pushed past your original intentions.”

_How do I deserve her?_

“Angela… I promise you. If there was anything I didn’t want to do tonight, I would have told you right away. There was more I was looking forward to, but you’re right. We have tomorrow. And the next day. And the next day. We have the whole season and beyond.”

She gazed up at me and I saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She pulled herself up to kiss me, and I wrapped my arms around her.

“I’m so glad we’re here together, Harvey.”

“I’m glad we’re here together too.”

Before falling asleep, we dressed in PJs: me in my usual flannel bottoms, and her in an oversized Blue Angels t-shirt I’d had for ages. I felt exhaustion in my bones as we returned to bed and settled in for the night. Once again, she placed her head on my chest and I wrapped my arm around her. I fell into a calm sleep, cuddled under the thick comforter with my future wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal will be one new chapter every 3 days or so, but who knows? Comments always welcome!


	7. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey's POV during his 8-heart event.

“Hello? Hello? Is anyone out there?” I sat at my desk near the window, fiddling with the transmitter. “This is Dr. H at… 52 North 43.5 East… Seeking aerial response… Anyone out there?”

The radio crackled to life: “Copy… Dr. H on the ground… This is Blackbird Fiver Fiver Zuzu. Anything to report?

My spine stiffened. _Someone’s there!? Shit, I need to respond._

“Standard ground report: Wind at 3 clicks, 36 degrees North of West. Ground temperature at 42 Kraggs. Humidity 53%. Dr. H out!”

_Oh Yoba. I just talked to an actual pilot. Yikes, my pulse is soaring…_

A knock on my apartment door startled me from my reverie, and Angela poked her head through the door. “Hey, babe!”

Seeing my flustered state, her face pinched together and I heard the concern in her voice as she entered the room: “Are you okay? You look… weird.”

I felt my face get redder, if that was even possible. “Ah, well… You see, I was just on my radio here… and I made contact with a real pilot!”

“Oh, cool!”

“As a matter of fact, we can probably see him flying overhead right now!” Heading to the window, I beckoned Angela to join me. “Quick, get over here! Look!”

The Blackbird soared above the valley, leaving a trail of water vapor in its wake. As we stared out the window at the incredible piece of machinery in the air, Angela began to scratch my back in circles.

“Have you always liked planes? How long have you been doing these models?” She stepped away to inspect the nearest shelf, crammed with the latest models I completed.

“As a kid, my dream was always to be a pilot.” I paused in reflection. “But with my bad eyesight and a crippling fear of heights, that dream started to fade away.”

“I’m sorry, Harvey. I know how devastating that can be.”

“It’s okay… don’t be sad. I’ve grown to accept my station in life. Not everyone can achieve their dreams. That’s just the way the world is.”

She frowned at that. “Harvey…”

Shaking off the moment, I smiled brightly at her. “Hey, let me show you my newest model. I just finished the new TR-Starbird deluxe set.”

As I showed her the models displayed in my apartment, I realized I didn’t know much about her childhood either. “What was your dream when you were little?”

Angela paused, eyes on the Starbird in front of her. “I wanted to be a writer. I would make up little poems and stories about anything and everything. In first grade I actually won a poetry contest for my _groundbreaking_ poem, _The Funny Bunny Who Liked Honey_.” She smiled at the memory. “I was so excited, and my first-place certificate stayed on the fridge for the rest of the year. I still like to write when I have the time, but that’s not often.”

“I’d love to read your work. What do you like to write?” Arranging the models on the tallest shelf, I brought down my favorite to show her: a 1940s Spitfire.

“My specialty was short stories, but I could write anything. I was actually a Creative Writing Major in college. Everyone in the department said I was destined for success. Then I graduated… and nothing I did worked. No one wanted to publish anything I wrote. I couldn’t even get an entry-level job at a publishing house.” She leaned over the table as she spoke, mindlessly flicking the propeller of the Spitfire. For the first time, her eyes were vacant of the joy I usually saw. “I took my job at Joja to make ends meet while I wrote and now… here I am. Don’t get me wrong! I love my farm and the work, and I love Pelican Town and all the people that I’ve met. But sometimes I wish I could still do what I loved so much.”

“So,” I crossed the table to wrap my arms around her. “We’re both successful failures, huh?”

She laughed at that. “Yep! I’m a moderately successful farmer, and you’re an incredible doctor. Successful failures.”

“You are not a failure, Angela. Just like me, your dream… just didn’t work out. But unlike me, you can still make your dream happen. You can still write.”

“I guess…”

“Also, you’re not a _moderately_ successful farmer.” I nudged her chin with my finger, willing her to look up at me. “You’re incredible. You turned that whole farm around in just a few months. I don’t know many people who clear that land, raise all those animals, actually farm, make my favorite wine and pickles, and manage to turn a profit in this small amount of time. You are incredible. And you could probably write a book about your experience.”

Silence.

“I love you, Harvey.” Gazing up at me, her eyes brimmed with tears.

That knocked the wind out of me. To feel it myself, and to hope she felt it too was one thing, but to actually hear her say it…

“I love you too. More than I could possibly say.” I cradled her face in my hands and kissed her deeply.

Relishing in the moment, we stood together for several minutes as I traced my hand up and down her back.

“I really do want to read some of your work.” Continuing to stroke her back, I nudged her ear with my nose. “Do you have any pieces on your computer, or anything at the farm?”

“Oh, gosh… I know I have a few things on my computer, and some old notebooks from college. Don’t know if there’s anything good in them. But you’re free to read everything.”

I smiled into the crown of her head. “What are you doing tonight? How about wine and reading by your fire?”

“I’ll need some time to find those boxes,” she murmured from my chest. “Thankfully I’m done with chores for the day. Let’s say… seven?”

“That sounds perfect. I’ll pick up dinner from Gus.”

We continued to stand together in comfortable silence, until I heard a small whisper.

“You’re… the first person I’ve ever said that to. You’re the only one who’s deserved it.”

My tears fell on top of her head as I pulled her even closer to me. “Angela… I knew when I met you that you were an extremely special person. I love you so much. I will prove I deserve your love each and every day. I am so lucky you are part of my life.”

Tears choked both of our voices as I attempted to compose myself, and she attempted to respond. Instead, I simply kissed her, hoping she could understand exactly how much I cared for her.

My phone buzzed with a text from Maru, startling us both in our embrace.

_< Hey where are you- Vincent is here for his checkup >_

“I’m so sorry, I have to get back down to the clinic.” Pulling her in for one last kiss, I pressed my hand to the back of her neck, wanting to hold her here forever. “I’ll see you at seven?”

“See you at seven.” She stroked my jaw before pulling away, gathering her purse and jacket as I grabbed my lab coat. I followed her down the stairs, my heart full to burst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? An anxiety filled self-insert? No...


	8. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening reading Angela's old stories gets a bit heated.

I found a whole box full of college notebooks underneath my bed. Why I had kept them and then brought them all the way to Pelican Town, I didn’t remember, but I was glad I could share them with Harvey now.

He arrived promptly at seven, dripping water on the floor as he removed his jacket and warmed himself by the fire. It wasn’t nearly as cold as winter, but the early spring rain still left a chill in the air.

He was at first astonished at the number of notebooks I produced. “How did you write this much? This is more than everything I wrote in undergrad and med school combined!”

“They’re not all full… But literally all of my assignments involved writing something! I’m sure I had even more that I turned in and never got back. But some of these were just writing for fun.”

“Is there a particular one I should start with?”

“Um.. I don’t think so! They’re not all labeled, but if you want something specific you can search for it.”

Harvey picked one labeled _Christie Wannabe_. Not my favorite, but not bad either.

“Ah, my angsty mystery phase!”

“Should I pick another?”

“No! Like I said, you’re welcome to read anything.”

We settled into the couch: I lay with my head in his lap, both of us reading from separate notebooks. I had quickly flipped through one or two earlier in the evening, but wanted to fully re-read the works myself. I’d always been my biggest critic, but in my opinion, the pieces were still exceptional.

Tonight, Gus’ old jukebox played a jazz record Harvey had found in his attic. Harvey’s arm fell just below my chest, gently stroking the side of my torso as he read through the notebook that contained two or three mystery shorts I finished my junior year. I felt him inhale sharply soon after he turned a page and I giggled: that was the reaction I always wanted with my mysteries.

“Did the schoolteacher just-”

“YES. Wow. I thought it might be her, but not like THAT.”

I smiled. The key with mysteries was to give just enough clues to gently nudge the reader towards the suspect, but not enough to make it obvious. You still wanted them to gasp when you revealed all.

Several moments of silence passed before Harvey closed the notebook and spoke again. “Wow. You are an amazing writer. Whatever publishing houses turned you down were fools.”

“Thank you,” I blushed. “Now that I’m reading them, I am motivated to start writing again. Maybe not even short stories yet, but poems or something else a bit shorter.”

“I can’t wait to read whatever you do next.” He smiled down at me as he pulled another notebook from the pile on the side table.

Standing from the couch, I started towards the kitchen. “Do you want some wine?”

“Please!”

I poured two glasses of my latest peach Moscato and handed one to Harvey as I settled on the opposite side of the couch to drink my own glass.

“Besides my brilliant work,” I grinned and nudged him with my outstretched foot. “What do you like to read?”

“I think you’ve seen the books on aviation history on my coffee table. Anything like that I love. But also biographies, historical fiction and non-fiction, and medical journals, of course. I need to stay up-to-date! One of my favorite books of all-time is a biography of the Wright brothers.”

I hummed into my glass. I definitely wasn’t as familiar with non-fiction works. Non my strong suit.

Harvey continued, “From what I see here, you write mystery as well as Agatha herself. But what do you like to read?”

“Hah! Thank you for the compliment, but no one could be as good as her.” I turned towards him fully, laying my feet in his lap. “I like mainly fiction. In school I loved Flannery O’Connor, Jane Austen, Tolkien and C.S. Lewis… not a big fan of Tolstoy… I gravitated towards O’Connor’s short stories as I was learning to write that style.”

“Oh I do love Tolkien. _The Hobbit_ was one of my favorites when I was little.”

“I actually didn’t read it until a college class, but it’s a good one.”

We returned to reading as the jukebox played on, an upbeat trumpet soothing a melody through the speakers. Suddenly, I heard sputtering coming from the other side of the couch.

“Are you okay? Do you need water?” I pushed myself over to Harvey, hovering above him as he brushed me away and slowly took more sips of the wine.

Blushing, Harvey finally responded. “I’m fine… I just opened this notebook to a random page and was a little surprised… You wrote THIS??” Holding open a notebook, Harvey gestured to the page with his now empty wine glass.

Questioning what could elicit such a response, I took the notebook from him, laughing as I realized what had shocked my boyfriend.

“Yes, Harvey, I wrote smut. Every writer should be able to write a good sex scene. Though I don’t think this one was particularly good.”

His face was still red as he took the notebook back from me. “I don’t know… your descriptions are pretty spot on. This part… sounds like a lot of fun.”

I smiled. “Which part?”

“Hmmm...” Harvey flipped through the pages, eyebrows raised as he skimmed the pages. “Oh. Page 6.”

He showed me the notebook and I smirked before turning serious and staring at him. “Are you sure? You tell me anytime you want to stop.”

“Yes, I want this.”

Setting our wine glasses on the coffee table, I crawled into his lap. “Hm. I’m still not in love with how I wrote it. Maybe I was lacking in experience… How about we read this together? See if we can make it better?”

I felt Harvey’s breathing quicken as I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to lay kisses along his jawline. “Would you read it to me, babe?”

Harvey began to read from the manuscript, his breathing shallow as I threaded my fingers through his hair and nibbled on his ear. His voice was rich and I began to melt a little, enjoying the way his empty hand caressed my thigh.

I only managed to listen to a page before I felt Harvey underneath me and lost all focus. I sighed into his ear as he read a particularly sinful passage, remembering how his lips felt on me the other night.

Suddenly, Harvey tossed the notebook to the floor and pulled me so I straddled his lap, his hands sliding underneath my shirt as he grazed my ear with his teeth. “I don’t think we need that silly notebook anymore…” I moaned at the timbre of his voice as he gently tugged on my earlobe. “I can improvise from here.”

I pulled his face to mine and kissed him, wasting no time on soft, gentle kisses. This was a new version of Harvey, and I loved it. Lips pressed hard against each other, and I slipped my tongue into his mouth. He pulled me closer into him, catching my lip between his teeth. I slid my fingers down his neck, lightly scratching his skin to retaliate the bite and felt him buck up into me. Harvey slid my shirt up my stomach, his fingers lightly dancing below my bra. I leaned back and pulled the shirt of completely, leaving Harvey to sigh and begin work on the clasp of my bra. Making quick work of it, he tossed the garment to the side and immediately began his worship of my breasts, licking, kissing, sucking, and pinching my nipples in incredible combinations. I murmured praise in his ear before he returned to my lips, one hand remaining on my breast and the other on my ass.

Harvey then wrapped me in his arms and twisted our bodies so he lay above me on the cushions. This just felt right: his body so solid and safe above me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to my core, feeling his hardness even through the two layers of denim. I would give anything I owned to feel him inside me at that moment. But that would have to wait for another day.

I unbuttoned Harvey’s shirt and slid it off his shoulders, releasing him from my grasp so he could slide it all the way off. He returned with a fervor, our bare skin touching now as I scraped my nails down his chest. He swore and moaned my name and I pinched his nipple in response, getting a feel for what he liked. We continued to kiss, a mix of teeth and tongue and moans and heavy breathing.

I pushed Harvey up from my neck where he was alternating bites and kisses. His hair was tousled and his cheeks were flushed, his eyes dark with lust behind crooked glasses. “Bedroom?”

“Bedroom.”

Harvey pulled me from the couch, and began to walk me backwards into the bedroom, never removing his hands from my body or his lips from my own. He kicked the door shut behind us and guided me to the bed. Just before we reached the bed, he stopped and ran a hand over my breast, gently caressing my sensitive nipple as he brought his lips to my neck again.

“You look absolutely delicious. I can’t wait to taste you.” He began to kiss his way down my chest, hands undoing the button and zipper on my jeans.

_Yoba help me_. My knees went weak at his words, and I held on to his shoulders for support. He slid the jeans off my hips and I stepped out of them. I returned the favor, and we soon stood in just our underwear, Harvey licking a path down my torso.

He knelt in front of me, placing kisses up and down my thighs and stomach. My hands loosely fell around his head, willing him to act soon.

“Angela… I love you so much.” Harvey placed a kiss on the hem of my underwear, gazing up at me through hooded eyes.

“I love you too, Harvey.”

He slowly slid my panties from my hips, reverently laying kisses on the newly exposed skin. I threw my head back and moaned as he pulled them off completely, leaving me bare. Harvey placed one more kiss near my core before slowly making his way back up to my lips. His words were almost a growl. “I need you in bed. _Right now_.”

I crawled onto the bed and laid back on the pillows, beckoning him to join me. He settled on top of me, his cock pressing into my core through the fabric of his underwear. We both groaned at the sensation and he whispered in my ear, “Soon, my love. Soon.”

Once again, he kissed his way down my stomach but stopped short of my aching pussy. Smirking, he gently kissed the inside of my thighs. He lay his head on my leg, tracing small patterns on the opposite thigh as he glanced up at me.

“Harvey, _please_.”

He slid one finger through my core and I moaned as he brushed my clit. His finger removed a trail of wetness from my slit. “Yoba, Angela. Are you this wet for me already?” Admiring the slickness, Harvey licked his finger clean.

“I’ve been this wet since you started reading to me. Please, Harvey. I want you. I _need_ you.”

Taking his cue, Harvey moved to lick a single stripe up my pussy, gently flicking my clit with his tongue.

“Yes, there, there, there, please, right there-“

Harvey chuckled before continuing to swirl his tongue around my clit, alternating hard presses to the bud with long swipes. He slid one finger into me as he did so, gently pumping in and out before adding a second. The combination of his tongue and fingers was _magic_. He continued to surprise me, crooking his fingers inside me as he sucked on my clit, or removing his fingers entirely to passionately press his face into my center and overwhelm my senses.

I lost coherence as his work drove me closer to climax. Babbling a string of _please_ , _there_ , _Harvey_ , and _yes_ , I lost myself in his touch. I was so close. I wound my fingers through his hair and urged him closer.

“Harvey, fingers please harder I want to cum please please I want-”

Harvey pushed his fingers inside me again, crooking them to find the spot inside me as his tongue danced on my clit.

“So close so close keep doing that right there Harvey right there!”

I pulled his hair as my back arched and my climax poured over me, stars dancing in my eyes. Harvey slowed his movements as I fell down from the high and relaxed my grip on his head. Smiling, he wiped his face with his hand and pressed a kiss to my inner thigh.

“Wow,” I breathed.

“It was pretty wow from down here, too.” He placed a kiss on my stomach before crawling up the bed to recline next to me.

After a moment to recover, I pulled Harvey’s cock from his underwear and relished in the noises he made. As I stroked him, he pulled me in for a deep kiss and I tasted myself on his lips. 

It didn’t take long for Harvey to cum as I licked and sucked his cock, paying extra loving attention to the head. After just a few moments, I swallowed his cum as he groaned my name. We both fell back into the bed, satisfied and exhausted.

My head lolled on to his shoulder once I had caught my breath. “You’re staying the night, right?”

“Can we do this again tomorrow morning?”

Laughing, I rolled over to drape myself onto his chest. “I think we can work something out.”

“No matter what, I’m staying.” He kissed my nose before I crawled out of bed to wash up in the bathroom.

After a short shower, I brushed my teeth, found an extra toothbrush for Harvey, and retrieved clean pajamas from my dresser. Changing into a lightweight camisole and matching shorts, I returned to bed, letting Harvey know it was his turn in the bathroom.

“There’s an extra toothbrush in the bathroom for you- mine is the blue one. If you want to take a shower, extra towels are in the cupboard above the toilet.”

“Thank you.” He kissed my forehead before leaving the bed and padding to the bathroom. _I know he was nervous the last time about being flabby, but damn, his ass is too cute_.

I heard the shower running as I picked up my phone, catching up on the day’s social media drama. Soon, Harvey returned to bed, smelling of my lemon body wash. He crawled under the covers with me and we settled into a comfortable embrace: his arms wrapped around me and chest pressed to my back.

This felt safe. This felt right.


	9. Harvey's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela surprises Harvey with the best birthday ever.

We did it again the next morning.

Exhausted once more, we lay together and Harvey pulled me in for one last kiss before he stood from bed and walked across the creaky floor towards the bathroom. I gave myself permission to rest in bed just a few minutes more. The animals were on auto-feeders and could wait a little longer for their daily cuddles. I pulled out my phone and scrolled for a bit before an ad caught my eye:

**SUNDAY THE 14TH: ZUZU CITY AIRSHOW FEATURING THE BLUE ANGELS**

_The 14 th… why does that sound familiar?_ I opened the calendar app and almost squealed in delight. Harvey’s birthday! The perfect day for an airshow.

I called into the bathroom, “Hey, Harvey? Do you have plans on Sunday?”

He stuck his head out of the door, toothbrush dutifully scraping his back molars, “No plans!”

“Okay, great,” I smiled. “Keep the day open.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

I purchased two tickets for the airshow, selecting the premium grandstand view for the flight demonstrations. Sunday would be his best birthday ever.

\---

Sunday morning, I knocked on Harvey’s door, holding two travel mugs of freshly brewed coffee.

“Happy Birthday!” I broke into a wide grin as he opened the door. Handing him a mug, I pulled him in for a kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

“Thank you so much,” he whispered into my neck. “Are you going to tell me what our plans are today?”

“Nope!” I said brightly. “It will be a surprise until we get there!”

Harvey locked the clinic behind him and followed me back towards the bus stop, where Marnie’s truck was waiting for us. He slipped his hand into mine and we enjoyed the morning breeze, sipping coffee along the way.

Rounding the corner to the bus stop, I pulled out the key’s to Marnie’s truck. It hadn’t taken much to convince her to let me borrow it for the day. I had brought her a freshly baked pumpkin pie and the simple mention of Harvey’s birthday did the trick.

“You two are just too cute,” Marnie had said. “It makes me so happy to see Harvey doing well. He has definitely been more cheerful since you started dating.”

I smiled at the memory, loving that Harvey was as happy to others too. I unlocked the passenger door, holding it open for Harvey and bowing as he stepped in. “Your carriage awaits, Birthday Boy.”

Harvey rolled his eyes and smiled as he buckled his seat belt. I hopped in the driver’s seat and cranked the engine, letting it idle for a few moments before pulling out onto the road towards Zuzu City.

“Hm, so we’re going to Zuzu?” Harvey glanced at the passing directional signs.

“I told you, I’m not telling! You’ll find out when we get there!” I fiddled with the radio, finding a station in range. “What do you want to listen to? I think we can also plug in a phone if you want to listen to a podcast or something.”

“103.6 has a nice jazz segment in the mornings. We can have that on as we talk.”

The next hour and a half to Zuzu City passed quickly. I learned that Harvey’s sister, an accomplished law professor, had accepted a new position much closer to the Valley. His parents were also planning to move closer and get a smaller house in their retirement. I talked about my own family: parents on the far north side of Zuzu City and my younger brother who lived across the country, working as a welder.

As we neared the Zuzu Memorial Air Base, I turned down the radio and interrupted Harvey in the middle of a story about his childhood dog, Orville.

“Sorry! But I need you to close your eyes.”

Harvey squinted at me behind his glasses before covering his face with his hands.

I followed the parade of cars towards the entrance, and came to a stop in line, pulling out my phone to show my ticket information.

“Okay, Harvey. You can open your eyes now!”

He took his hands from his face and was greeted by a large sign near the air base entrance:

**SUNDAY: ZUZU CITY AIRSHOW FEATURING THE BLUE ANGELS**

His face lit up and he turned to me excitedly, “I haven’t been to an airshow in ages! And the Blue Angels? I’ve only seen video clips online of their flights!” He threw himself forward and wrapped his arms around me, leaning over the center console of the truck. “Angela, thank you.”

“Happy Birthday, love,” I kissed his ear and hugged him back. We stayed like that for a moment, Harvey squeezing me tight as I nuzzled into his neck. When he pulled back, his eyes brimmed with tears.

“Hey! There’s no crying on your birthday.” I leaned over to caress his jaw. “I’m not allowing that today.”

He smiled and brushed away a tear that had fallen underneath his glasses. “I’ll try to rein in the tears. It’s just… It’s been quite a while since anyone did something like this for me.”

“The day is just beginning,” I smiled and pulled up to the ticket-taker, who scanned my phone and directed us towards the parking field. Once we parked in the grass lot, we exited the truck and I pulled a backpack from the back seat before locking the doors.

“What’s in the backpack?” Harvey enquired as we walked towards the entrance.

“Well, I looked at the event website and all the food vendors are basically selling like, fair food,” I slipped my hand into his as we walked. “So I packed us a healthier lunch! Hummus, veggie wraps, fruit salad… Or we can totally pig out on the funnel cakes and fries. Your choice!”

“Do you just get more thoughtful each day?” Harvey pulled me to him and kissed the top of my head. “I think your meal for lunch and a funnel cake for dessert sounds perfect.”

We picked up the day’s schedule at an information booth and made our way to the stadium seating for the first event of the day: a stunt pilot flying a Pitts Special. Harvey excitedly explained the details of each plane listed and I soaked in his knowledge. Listening to someone speak so passionately about a topic is always a special experience, and listening to the man I loved explain the inner workings of a Cessna filled my heart with joy.

The stunt pilot was an excellent opener for a fantastic day. We _oohed_ and _ahhed_ as he twirled, tumbled, and cut through the air above the runway. His last trick involved climbing to an incredible height, cutting his engine, and catapulting towards the earth as the aircraft rotated, then turning on the engine and flying to safety at what seemed like mere feet above the ground.

An announcement declared the next event had been pushed back by half an hour, so we took the time to stretch our legs and walk around the crowded air field, stopping at each aircraft on display so Harvey could speak with the pilots and get a look at the cockpits of the myriad of jets, two seaters, and helicopters on display. We decided to skip the next grandstand display and keep walking, opting to glance at the group of parachuters from a distance. Of course, we stopped at the booths selling model planes as well, and Harvey picked out two new ones for his collection.

As we walked from one booth to the next, I asked Harvey when he first dreamt of being a pilot.

“I think I was about 6 or 7, and my dad took me to an airshow just like this one. They had a refurbished 1940s Spitfire and I got to sit inside the cockpit. It was my first and only time in an airplane…” A wistful smile crossed his face. “I was obsessed! Thankfully, the pilot understood how much fun I was having and let me keep playing.”

I broke out into a smile when he mentioned the Spitfire. He was going to love his Feast of the Winter Star present I had just ordered. I took his hand as we stopped in front of another vendor. “That sounds like an amazing day.”

He returned the smile and rubbed his thumb over my fingers. “It really was. That summer, I spent every waking moment reading about planes or sitting in our backyard waiting for one to pass by. When school started that year, I had trouble seeing the chalkboard, and we discovered I needed glasses. I didn’t realize that meant I couldn’t fly, and I kept dreaming for a few years. Then eventually it was a teacher who told me I couldn’t be a pilot with my bad vision. And that same year I rode a roller coaster for the first time and had a panic attack on the first hill. Learned I was terrified of heights. It wasn’t a great year for my dreams.”

I leaned my head against his shoulder as we walked down the alley of booths and food stalls. Harvey continued, “I’m glad I ended up in Pelican Town, though. That wouldn’t have happened if I was a pilot.” He kissed the top of my head and I squeezed his arm in support of his statement. Maybe it was selfish, but I was so happy Harvey ended up in Pelican Town with me.

I glanced at my watch as we passed a Fried Oreo booth. The crowd had turned back towards the stadium seating as we walked. I nudged Harvey and showed him the time: “The Blue Angels perform at 2:00. I think we should turn back now, seems like everyone is doing the same. But thankfully, we have guaranteed seating!”

Before we turned, I bought a serving of fried Oreos at the booth, tempting Harvey with the deep-fried treat. At first he resisted, but eventually took a small bite as we walked back. One bite turned into another, and soon he had devoured a whole Oreo, sugar and fat be damned.

“You know, it is my birthday.” Harvey licked his lips and wiped powered sugar from his mustache. “I think I can live a little for one day.”

“Absolutely! And we still have our packed lunch to balance it out.”

We arrived back at the stadium seats about half an hour before the Blue Angels were scheduled to take off. We enjoyed lunch in the sun, Harvey chatting with the plane enthusiasts around us before a roar in the distance turned our attention to the horizon. I quickly packed up our cooler and scooted next to Harvey, grasping his hand as the squadron came into view, flying in Delta formation as Harvey explained.

“This is really happening. The Blue Angels are right here,” Harvey murmured as the team flew above us, preparing for their first formation of the afternoon.

The next hour was incredible. Like Harvey, I hadn’t been to an airshow since I was a little kid. The acrobatics of this group was amazing, and I couldn’t imagine the hours of training it took to perfect this precision. I admit I squeezed Harvey’s hand a little tighter as the team performed opposing passes, looking like they would fly into each other, or maneuvered so one jet seemed to balance right on top of another. The pilots flipped, rolled, and rotated in perfect harmony, seeming to be one aircraft instead of six. Harvey’s eyes never left the sky. He was entranced by their movements, awestruck in the artistry that flew before us.

The team landed, and Harvey continued to stare at the jets in wonder as they turned back to the stands and parked in formation on the runway in front of our seating.

“Wow.”

“You okay? You seemed like you enjoyed it!”

“Wow. Angela… just, wow. That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen,” Eyes still on the jets in front of us, he wrapped his arm around me. “Thank you. So much.”

“Do you… want to go meet them?”

Harvey blinked. “I mean, of course, but I’m sure they don’t do meet and greets.”

“Well, actually.” I pulled my phone from my pocket and accessed my tickets. “This premium seating we have also includes a pass to go have a photo op.”

His jaw dropped in disbelief.

“So? We need to head over there soon before the next act gets ready to start.”

Harvey nodded and we made our way through the crowd towards the entrance gate to the runway. Harvey stayed silent and tightly gripped my hand as we followed the hordes of people exiting the seating area. His face was steely, and I worried this photo op might have caused his anxiety to flair up. _Is this too much? He seems panicked._

As we approached the barrier onto the runway, I showed our tickets to an attendant and we were ushered into a line of other passholders. The jets were massive as you stood next to them, making their aerial tricks and acrobatics even more impressive.

As we reached the front of the line. I rubbed Harvey’s arm. “Are you okay? You seem a little shocked and anxious.”

Harvey gazed down at me. “Well, of course I’m shocked! I never expected to see AND meet the Blue Angels today. But I’m okay. Because you’re the most amazing person on this planet.”

He kissed me and I smiled, relieved to know his anxiety wasn’t getting the better of him at this special moment.

It was now our turn, and I hung back to take photos as Harvey approached the team, effusing praise and congratulations on a wonderful show as he shook their hands. I took candid photos before they posed in front of the jet, dwarfed by the mechanical powerhouse.

“Wait, Angela, get in here!” Harvey gestured towards me.

I handed my phone to a staff member and joined Harvey and the squadron beneath the jet. We smiled for several photos before we thanked the pilots and headed back to the seating area.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur: watching a stunt helicopter act, shopping around the booths some more, and making one last loop around the displayed aircrafts. The sun was settling behind the trees as we walked back to the truck, completely satisfied with the day’s activities.

I started the truck and turned to Harvey before backing out of our spot. “Anything else you want to do while we’re in Zuzu? It’s not often that we make it out here.”

“Oooh, there’s actually a really good sushi place a few minutes from here. Are you hungry for dinner?”

“I can always eat some good sushi. Just tell me where to go!”

We enjoyed a dinner of delicious miso soup, tasty seaweed salad, and delectable sashimi and maki rolls at Harvey’s favorite restaurant. He had discovered this place during his residency at Zuzu Health Central. He told me it was one of the few places still open after his long shifts, and he spent many evenings studying textbooks over his late-night dinners of sushi and ramen.

Our drive back to Pelican Town was quieter than the drive this morning, both of us tired from the eventful day. I finally pulled onto the farm and parked by my front porch. Harvey stretched as he stepped out of the car, yawning in the cool night air. I unloaded the backpack and led him to the front porch. He wrapped his arms around me as I unlocked the door, pressing into me as I turned the lock.

As I opened the door, Harvey remained attached, keeping his arms around me as we walked across the threshold. I placed the backpack on the ground and turned in his arms, gazing up into his eyes.

“Happy birthday, love. I hope you had an amazing day.”

“This was the best day ever. Thank you so, so much.” He whispered into my ear, bending down to kiss me.

The kiss deepened, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me as he placed his hands on my hips. He turned us to press me against the door, hands roving up and down my body as he slid his tongue over my lips. After a few minutes of this bliss, I broke the kiss and ran my hands through his hair.

“We’ve had a long day. How about we hop in the shower? Get clean before we get in bed?”

He began to pull me towards the bedroom. “That sounds like a wonderful plan.”

We reached the bathroom, hands still on each other, and I started the shower as Harvey began to undress. I turned and stopped him from unbuttoning too many buttons.

“I know it’s your birthday, but I want to unwrap my own present too.” Pulling him closer by his collar, I tugged his bottom lip with my teeth and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, leaving his lips to lay kisses up and down his chest. He helped me with my own shirt and placed his glasses on the counter, and we finished undressing before stepping into the warm shower.

We took turns relaxing under the stream of water before I filled my hands with shampoo and gestured for Harvey to lean towards me. I lathered his hair with shampoo before turning him underneath the water to wash it out. He sighed and relaxed his shoulders as I massaged his scalp.

Once his hair was clean, Harvey turned me around and filled his own hands with shampoo, scratching my scalp as he worked the soap into a lather. His shampoo-covered hands turned to my neck and shoulders, massaging the knot sitting just above my shoulder blade. I leaned back into him and groaned as the knot disappeared. His hands slipped lower on my body, one reaching around to fondle my breast and the other sliding down to cup my ass before moving on to caress my stomach. I pressed my ass into him, feeling his cock already hard and jutting into me. His hands grabbed my hips, pulling me against him and we both moaned at the touch of his cock on my skin. He leaned down and bit my ear, relishing in the noises I made as he pinched my nipple with one hand and holding my hips steady with the other. 

I turned in his grasp, and now felt his cock press against my stomach. I took it in one hand and placed the other around his neck as we kissed, his hands once again on my hips. He murmured praise into my lips as I stroked him in earnest, never stopping as his grip strengthened on my hips. I felt his body tighten and he came into my hand, crumpling over my body as he relaxed. I drew him up for another kiss before turning and stepping into the water stream to wash my hands. He placed gentle kisses on my neck as I did so, his hands grazing my sides before reaching for my bodywash. He filled his hands and began to gently wash me, moving in slow, steady strokes across my body. I melted into his hands and groaned as he cupped my sex and washed between my thighs. He guided me back under the water and watched the soap wash away in the stream, laying kisses on my newly cleaned skin.

I returned the favor, spreading the soap across his body in large circles. He pulled me in for a kiss before turning off the water, the last of the bodywash swirling down the drain. His hands fell to my hips again and he whispered in my ear.

“Time to get in bed now, right? I’ve been dreaming about you, moaning under my tongue.”

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his nose. “You go ahead and get in bed. I’ll be in there in just a minute.”

After Harvey left the shower, I finished my evening routine: washing my face and brushing my teeth before towel drying my hair. As I left the bathroom, I heard the soft sounds of Harvey’s snoring coming from the bed. He was laying on the unmade bed with his glasses still on, body half under the comforter and wet hair soaking the pillow.

I smiled. It was a long day, and I was sure I would be falling asleep almost immediately too. I turned off the lights, set my morning alarm, and placed Harvey’s glasses on the nightstand. I pulled the comforter over him and crawled into bed beside him, placing a kiss on his forehead as I whispered, “Happy birthday, Harvey. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm having a blast developing their story and writing these moments. Comments always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing anything since my English Major days. I hope you enjoy! Will update tags as the chapters develop.


End file.
